


Entate: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Halloween, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Under Wraps (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Jace and Polly discover a ghost in the basement of a dead man's PokeMart. Complete AU.





	Entate: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Entate Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Riverdale/SH/JATP has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the 1997 DCOM 'Under Wraps' and the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Riverdale(main) SH/JATP(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Jace and Polly discover a ghost in the basement of a dead man's PokeMart.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Polly Cooper, Alice Cooper, Hermione Lodge...Tiera Skovbye   
> Jace Wayland...Dominic Sherwood   
> Caleb Covington...Cheyenne Jackson   
> Reggie Mantle...Charles Melton   
> Raphael Santiago...David Castro   
> Archie Andrews...KJ Apa   
> Willie W...Booboo Stewart

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Johto Region Jari Kennish. 

Arborville. At the outside of Caleb's Home Jari returns his Pidgeot and is about to deliver Caleb's mail. Jace and Polly pull him back. Both are his friends. Jari was forced to take a job as a "paperboy." Just until he had enough to go on an actual pokemon journey. 

"Wait a second. This is Caleb's house isn't it?" Jace inquired. 

"Yeah it is why?" Jari hesitated. 

"Jari isn't he that douche who never pays you?" Polly quizzed. 

"It's okay Polly." Jari sighed. 

"It's not okay. You give him his mail every day as per your job." Polly sniffed. 

"Polly has a good point and plus he owns a PokeMart for Arceus sake. How much does he owe you?" Jace wondered. 

"About three hundred now. Listen Caleb's really scary looking. I don't want to ask for the money. Otherwise I might just suddenly disappear." Jari feared. 

Jace goes to the door and raps on it as hard as he can until Caleb answers. Polly and Jari were behind him. 

"Can I help you with something?" Caleb greeted. 

"Go ahead and tell him Jari." Jace needled. 

Jari tries not to tremble while handing over Caleb's mail. 

"I've delivered your mail for a couple of months now. But have never gotten any payment. I was just wondering when you would be able to pay me?" Jari whimpered. 

"It's money you want is it? Just let me get my wallet." Caleb smirked. 

Caleb leaves and returns a few minutes later. But not with a wallet. Instead it's a Pokeball. Caleb sends out Machoke and tells the pokemon to attack Jari and company. 

"Oh shit! Hey wait for me." Jace shouted. 

Jace sees his friends have already started running off and follows them. 

At the Outdoor Movie Lawn the gang buy tickets and sit down with Reggie and Raphael. Two of their other friends. 

"I see someone's finally done with their paper route. I thought you'd never make it." Reggie laughed. 

"We didn't know if we were going to make it anywhere. We almost died." Jari admitted. 

"What are the hell are you talking about?" Reggie puzzled. 

"He's talking about Caleb. Speaking of that why the hell didn't you tell me Caleb was insane!?" Jace exasperated. 

"I did." Jari claimed. 

"No you did not." Jace argued. 

"Basically Caleb is the one of the people Jari delivers mail to but he never pays him. So we tell Jari to ask Caleb for the money. Turns out Caleb is completely insane and sent his Machoke to attack us." Polly spilled. 

"Are you okay?" Raphael worried. 

"Raff I've never almost been killed on a paper route before." Jari replied. 

"Sorry. But my advice to you Jari is to just let your bosses deal with him from now on." Raphael said. At Jace's Home Jari is sleeping over at Jace's and comes out from brushing his teeth. 

"Bye." Jace mumbled. 

Jace hangs up the phone from what had obviously been a not so happy conversation. 

"Jace? Is everything okay?" Jari wondered. 

"Yeah dude everything's cool." Jace replied. 

"It doesn't sound like it." Jari frowned. 

"I think you're going to want to be sitting for what I'm about to tell you." Jace suggested. 

Jari sits down. 

"I wanted you to hear this from me. I've spoken with Polly and she just told me that Caleb's dead." Jace said. The day before Halloween. At Caleb's PokeMart Officer Alice gives the basement key to Polly with Jari standing next to her. Alice is Polly's mother and had given the key as a favor. 

"You cannot tell anyone that I gave you that." Alice cautioned.

"We've got your back Officer Alice." Jari assured. 

"Don't worry mom. Neither one of us would throw you under the bus." Polly smirked. 

"I'm being serious I could get fired." Alice added. 

Polly and Jari go inside and right into the Basement of the PokeMart. 

"Hey Polly why are we here?" Jari queried. 

"What do you mean Jari? I've always wanted to check out this place." Polly replied. 

"But it's creepy." Jari argued. 

They look around and discover a black coffin. 

Polly opens the coffin and a mysterious looking blob comes out. The blob turns into a very human looking Archie minutes later. 

Archie was once good friends with Polly, Jace, and Jari. But had been killed in a car accident years prior. 

Jari slowly backs away. 

"This isn't possible." Jari doubted. 

Archie familiarizes himself with the surroundings. 

"Jari? What the hell are we doing here?" Archie inquired. 

"This is amazing." Polly bubbled. 

"You're on crack right?" Jari blurted. 

"Amazing?" Archie perplexed. 

"To hell it is. He died five years ago. I'm out." Jari said. Jari runs off. At the Outdoor Movie Lawn Jari has told Reggie everything about the basement to Archie coming back to life. 

"Reggie I know that it sounds crazy but it's real." Jari promised. 

"Jari Calm down I believe you." Reggie smiled. 

Reggie touches Jari's shoulder. 

"From what I read, shit like happens on a full moon. Ghosts, mummies, spirits, and etc. coming back to life I mean. But only when it gets closer to Halloween." Reggie mentioned. 

"Are you fucking with me?" Jari gaped. 

"Wish I was. If the ghost doesn't go back to the coffin before midnight on Halloween. The ghost erases from existence." Reggie said. Halloween. At the basement of the PokeMart Jari and Archie find out that Caleb is alive and took the ghost containment coffin.

At the Pokemon Center Jari updates Nurse Hermione. The only people who could hear Archie were Jari, Jace, and Polly. 

"So from what you're telling me Caleb faked his death to avoid the IRS?" Hermione startled. 

"Nurse Hermione The cheapskate didn't want to pay his taxes." Jari snorted. 

"Now Jari that I can believe. So what are you going to do about Archie?" Hermione inquired. 

"That's a great question. What are you doing to do with me?" Archie wondered. 

"Nothing until we get Caleb out of the way." Jari replied. 

"Fat chance of that happening." Archie scoffed. 

"Excuse me." Hermione smiled. 

Hermione sees some trainers at the front and leaves. 

"We have to get you back into the coffin before it's too late." Jari mentioned. 

"Happy Halloween." Willie greeted. 

"Happy Halloween Willie." Jari laughed. 

"So Jari I see the stories are true. You've got an actual ghost with you." Willie smirked. 

"Not for long if I don't get him back to the coffin. He'll just cease to exist." Jari divulged. 

"We can't have that. Whatever you got planned I'm in." Willie said. At the Outdoor Movie Lawn Jari goes over "the plan" with Raphael. 

"If this works Archie won't have to worry about Caleb anymore." Jari nodded. 

"Jari It's going to work." Raphael assured. 

"Maybe we should go over the plan again Raff?" Jari hesitated. 

"You, Jace, and Polly are going to draw Caleb here. Willie and I will keep him occupied. In the meantime you can find the coffin for Archie." Raphael asserted. 

"It sounds simple when you put it that way." Jari snickered. 

"You mustn't waste any more time. Jace and Polly are waiting." Raphael said. 

Five minutes before Midnight. At the basement of the PokeMart the gang and Archie have found Archie's ghost containment coffin. 

"Raphael and Willie just texted. We've got two minutes before Caleb comes back." Jari revealed. 

"Archie you have to get in." Polly implored. 

"I'm going to miss you." Archie admitted. 

Archie hugs his friends goodbye and then gets inside the coffin. Jace shuts it. 

"Now what?" Jace inquired. 

"We should probably get out of here." Polly suggested. 

Caleb unexpectedly arrives and claps his hands. 

"I have to thank you. You've brought my ghost back to me." Caleb smirked. 

"Caleb you know damn well that Archie doesn't belong to you. You're keeping him hostage." Jari growled. 

"You're right. I've already sold him to the highest bidder." Caleb claimed. 

The gang tries to leave but Caleb blocks their way. 

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere. We can't have you telling anyone what I've been up to here can I?" Caleb remarked. 

"Not this time." Polly snarled. 

Caleb tries to call out Machoke but Polly attacks and begins beating him up. 

Officer Alice and other cops arrive and Caleb is arrested and taken away. The coffin opens and Archie comes out fully alive again. 

"Archie!" Jari marveled. 

"You're back." Polly added. 

They hug Archie who frowns afterwards. 

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was in the coffin and then-" Archie paused. 

"Then what Archie?" Jari prompted. 

"I don't know Jari." Archie frowned. 

"Archie?" Alice puzzled. 

"You can see him?" Jari gasped. 

"We're in so much trouble." Polly whispered. 

"Oh yeah." Jari concurred. 

"There's no way we're going to be able to explain this. We're fucked." Jace groaned. 

The gang tell Alice about Archie. Alice is of course taken back but agrees to help them. Documents were established saying that Archie wasn't dead. Archie had simply come out of witness protection. It was unknown whether Archie reunited with his family. Caleb's PokeMart was sold. It was unknown who the new owner was. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
